RTL Zwei
“RTL II” redirects here. For the Hungarian channel, see RTL II (Hungary). For other uses, see RTL2. RTL Zwei (stylised as RTL'ZWEI'; Zwei' is German for two) is a youth-oriented free-to-air television channel in Germany. It was originally launched in 1993 as RTL2 '''and known from 1999 to 2019 as '''RTL II (though it was often called RTL2). Unlike most other German RTL channels, RTL Zwei is not entirely owned by RTL Group but is a joint venture with Bauer Media Group, The Walt Disney Company, and Leonine (formerly Tele München Gruppe). RTL Zwei was originally the second-most popular channel of Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland, after RTL Television, but VOX has since overtaken it. RTL Zwei places its logo in the bottom right corner of the screen (like RTL’s news channel n-tv), unlike the other German RTL channels, which use the top left corner. RTL2 1993–1996 center|250px RTL2 started broadcasting on March 1993. The original look for RTL2 was created by Novocom in the United States; a similar logo was used by CBS affiliate KGAN from 1993 to 2004. 1996–1999 250px|center On 6 April 1996, RTL2 introduced its second logo; the channel's first logo was forced to be withdrawn because of its excessive similarities to KGAN's logo at the time. RTL2 1996.png|On-screen logo. RTL II 1999–2009 Since its renaming to RTL II in 1999, the channel’s logo consisted of two vertical lines in a circle resembling a pause symbol, with the word RTL below it, reflecting its youth-oriented positioning. 1999–2002 2002–2009 2009–2019 From 2009 to 2019, the II symbol was placed in a filled-in circle, rather than in a ring. 2009–2011 RTL II got a new logo and look on 28 June 2009. The English slogan '''''It‘s fun was introduced, which lasted until 2 May 2016. * DWDL.de (1 and 2) * Presseportal * Designbote RTL2HDLogo.svg|HD logo (2010–2011). The HD channel was launched in December 2010, the same month that the newly-launched Sixx from the competing ProSiebenSat.1 network launched its HD feed. * DWDL.de (German) 2011–2015 RTL II received another new look on 10 August 2011. This graphics package contained several glowing 3D elements. * The Branding Source (English) (contains links to other websites covering the rebrand) RTL2HDLogo2011.svg|HD logo (2011–2015). 2015–2019 RTL II received a new graphics package on 2 February 2015 that replaced the previous glossy 3D look with a flat, multicoloured look. The graphics were designed by Mehappy, a Munich-based branding agency. The on-screen typeface continues to be Helvetica Neue, which was introduced in 2009. Competitor ProSieben rebranded ten days later, on 12 February, with a new graphics package. * The Branding Source (English) * DWDL.de (German) * W&V (German) * Mehappy RTL2HDLogo.svg|HD logo (2015–2019). Violet version. RTL II 2015 (Violet and Pink).jpg|Logo with violet and pink stripes. RTL II 2015 (Yellow and Orange).jpg|Logo with yellow and orange stripes. On 2 May 2016, the slogan It’s fun. from 2009 was retired and replaced by ''Zeig mir mehr! ''(meaning Show me more!). The rest of the graphics package remained unchanged. * DWDL.de (German) RTL-II-1422886575.jpg|Slogan It’s fun (2015–2016). Yellow and blue version. RTL II 2015 It’s Fun (Violet and Pink).jpg|Slogan It’s fun (2015–2016). Violet and pink version. RTL II Zeig Mir Mehr (Blue and Yellow).jpg|Logo with slogan Zeig mir mehr (2016–2019). Yellow and blue version. RTL Zwei 2019–present On 7 October 2019, RTL II was renamed to RTL Zwei (stylised as RTL'ZWEI') and introduced a new graphics package, designed by Mehappy (as in 2015). The pause symbol from the previous logos is now enclosed inside an open square frame, rather than a circle. The word zwei is written in full for the first time in the history of the channel. The channel continues to use the Helvetica Neue font that has been used since 2009, as well as the slogan Zeig mir mehr!, introduced in 2016. RTL Zwei 2019 (blue).svg|Blue version. RTL Zwei 2019 (pink).svg|Pink version. RTL Zwei 2019 (yellow).svg|Yellow version. RTL Zwei 2019.svg|Red version. All links in German unless specified. * Broadband TV News (English) * Design Tagebuch * Presseportal * Horizont.net * DWDL.de RTL_Zwei_2019_(blue)_2.svg|Blue version with white symbol and text. RTL_Zwei_2019_(pink)_2.svg|Pink version with white symbol and text. RTL_Zwei_2019_(yellow)_2.svg|Yellow version with white symbol and text. RTL_Zwei_2019_(red)_2.svg|Red version with white symbol and text. Category:Television channels in Germany Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:German-language television channels in Switzerland Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Bauer Media Group Category:Tele München Gruppe Category:Leonine Category:Television channels in Lithuania Category:Secondary channels